Zombies in Heaven
by Eclipse of Thunder
Summary: Probably not the first Zombie outbreak fanfiction written for Sailor Moon. Features mainly Mamoru, as the outbreak occurs right by him. HIATUS!


Zombies in Paradise

Prolouge

"Mamoru... Mamoru!" Mamoru snapped out of his daze and turned from his experiment to face an older American man. The man's hair was a dark gray, but still healthy and thick. His blue eyes seemed to be searching his own. Mamoru gave a slight shake of his head that sent ebony locks everywhere in an attempt to clear his mind. "Sorry Dr. Smith, I was in a world of my own... what can I do for you?" The older man gave him a grin and motioned to the right where a bunch of racket could be heard. "Those 'miracle cure, mad scientist' are at it again... Its your turn to ask them to shut up." Mamoru turned to face the direction of the other lab, you could hear the yelling and screaming even through the concrete wall. He sighed, he had come to America to do a year of experimenting in the medical labs. The scientist in the lab over had preached to him about finding the cure for things like rabies and aids. Mamoru had appreciated the groups enthusiasm about finding cures to diseases that were a terror when encountered, however their antics in the lab quickly decreased his respect. They were loud and always yelling and they tested their products on animals, which Mamoru was furious about, he didn't believe in that kind of thing.

He heaved another heavy sigh as he made he way into the hall and to the door next his. He knocked loudly but he doubted anyone could hear it with all the noise they were making. However it wasn't long till the screams and yelling, one by one turned into low moaning. Mamoru knocked again, hoping to get their attention again, but still to no avail. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way back to his own lab, at least they were being quiet now. Right when he walked in the lab he smiled and waved at the front door receptionist and mouthed a 'good luck' when he noticed she was going to go get one the scientist in the room he had just tried to enter. He closed the door and was about to tell Dr. Smith about what had happened when they both jumped at the sound of a high pitched scream.

They both ran out just in time to see one of the many lab techs rip a hefty chunk of flesh from the receptionist's shoulder and look at them. The man's eyes were red and looked almost dead... well, like that the man's mind was no longer working. Mamoru took a step forward with the full intention of ripping the man from the poor assaulted woman when Dr. Smith grabbed his shoulder. He looked back at the man with a question in his eyes and when he looked in the direction of the older man's eyes he saw the rest of that lab crew stumbling out, black blood dripping down their chins and serveral of them had bite marks on their arms and shoulders, one even had a chuck taken out of his neck. Mamoru's instinct took over and he slowly began backing up, taking Dr. Smith with him. "All their eyes are red..." was whispered into his ear by the older man.

As soon as the receptionist jerked in a werid way and was released from the lab tech that had bitten her she also turned towards the two men. "Fuck... Her eyes are red too." It didn't take long for Dr. Smith to grab Mamoru's arm and sprint down the hall toward the elevators once he saw the receptionist's new eyes. The group behind them began persuit in a limping run, which seemed to work better then regular running as they were gaining on them. Dr. Smith frantically pushed the up button while Mamoru looked for something the fend of the oncoming horde. With a ding Dr. Smith grabbed Mamoru and flung him into the elevator and hit the close doors button just in time for the head lab tech, Mamoru recalled her name to be Sarah, stuck her arm in the elevator only to get it crunched off. Mamoru stared at the greyish arm that laid in front of the door as black blood pooled from it. "What the fuck..." Was all that he managed to say. "Don't let your guard down yet... It looked like some fucked up type of rabies... I know they had a couple animals in there that were infected. I never seen it like that before..." All of the sudden the beeping in the elevator stopped when they reached the ground floor. Mamoru peeked out of the elevator and saw no sign of the crazed lab techs. He stepped out followed by Dr. Smith when one of the ladies waiting for an elevator screamed bloody murder as she looked at the arm on the floor of the one they had just disembarked. Dr. Smith stepped up and started shouting. "Listen! Something terrible has happened in Labatory four! You all must evacuate this building before they make their way up here! ARE YOU LISTENING? GO!"

Everyone was startled into slience as the crazy man before them stood panting. Some eagerly left like he had suggested, though Mamoru suspected it was because they thought he was crazy and got scared. It was then that a clammering could be heard coming from the door leading to the stairway. Mamoru stared in awe at the door, with the rest of the lobby it seems. When everything quieted and it became eerily quiet and then you could hear it. That low moan that Mamoru recalled from the lab earlier echoed through the lobby and he could have swore every single person had jumped a little. Slowly the door opened and out came stumbling several blood guzzling people. Dr. Smith noted with dismay that the numbers had increased. He turned to look Mamoru in the eyes who nodded in return. "RUN!" With that Dr. Smith grabbed Mamoru's wrist and booked it towards the door. People screamed and followed, but neither of the men paid attention to them. Dr. Smith stopped on the sidewalk trying to decide which way to go. Mamoru took charge that moment and dragged the older man to the right. A couple blocks down was a really nice park, he always parked his red sports car there. As the two ran the screams increased and a quick glance behind told the men that the infected horde had made it outside.

As his car came in sight Mamoru dug for his keys in his pocket and quickly pulled them out and pushed the unlock button. While he ran around to the driver's side Dr. Smith was just fiddling with the seat belt. Mamoru hopped in and started the engine. Quickly pulling out of the parking spot and flooring the car in out of alleyways. Mamoru loved to drive fast and often ended up playing around in the alleys with his car, so he knew how to get out of the city without much trouble or running into very much traffic. It took a half hour of complete silence to make his way to his shabby apartment. As they both looked around just in case any infected were within sight they both sighed in relief and exited the car. Mamoru immediatly locked the car and went to open his appartment door. Once they were both safely inside and the front door locked they looked at each other, a million and one questions flowing through their minds and both to scared to confirm what had just happened.

Mamoru finally decided to break the silence, "Dr. Smith..." "Please call me Jason... Somehow being called Dr. Smith right now is unsettling." Mamoru nodded in understanding. "Jason... That rabies... I don't recall learning rabies to be that vicious or fast acting..." " Your correct. I, myself, have only seen less than a handful of infected humans before... It must be an advanced virus. Those lab techs were experimenting with rabies infected animals... perhaps this super rabies is a result." Jason gave a long look at Mamoru.

Mamoru looked to the side disgusted, those techs deserved it for doing such things to animals... but everyone else didn't. He looked at Jason again. "As far as I can tell... the biggest differences are how fast the virius infects the victims and instead of increased saliavation... blood is coming from their mouths." "Yes Mamoru, however... like the normal rabies they seem to be unable to swallow liquids... which means that they probably still have hydrophobia."

The apartment became silent once again. Jason shifted his footing and headed towards what he thought to be the kitchen. He began unpacking the unperisables and placing them on the kitchen table. Mamoru entered the room when he heard the racket, "What are you doing?" "Packing... you saw how fast the infection was spreading... it won't be long till the city is swarming with this new rabies... we have to escape... inform the outside and have this city quarentined." Mamoru just stood there... quarentined... but what about all the innocent people... they would be trapped with the infected.. no escape!

Mamoru turned on his heel and picked up his house phone. He first dialed the number of his childhood friend who had moved to the United States the year before. "Mamoru-kun! How are you? What a surprize!" "Mako-chan... listen... there was a break out in one of the labs today. The city is in danger. We have to leave... Where are you?" He was answered by silence. Obviously Makoto was trying to figure out if he had gone crazy or if a catastrophe had really occured. "I am at the resturant..." Mamoru sighed in relief that she believed him, but that was quickly replaced with fear when he remembered Makoto's resturant was only a twenty minute drive from the lab. "Mako-chan! You have to lock the doors and arm yourself! Mako I will be there so-" He was cut off as he heard screaming in the background. "Shit, Mako!" He heard the phone drop to the ground and Makoto's demanding voice ordering everyone out the back door. Mamoru listened to blood stopping screams, one after another, until he heard a crunch and then static. Makoto's phone had been smashed. "Shit!" Mamoru smashed the phone down on the reciever. Jason poped his head out of the kitchen and looked at the younger man. "I'm sorry Mamoru... we still have to move forward." Mamoru looked at the man, eyes burning with silent tears. "I have to check... she has to be ok!" With that Mamoru grabbed his keys and left the appartment. Jason prayed he would be alright.

Author's notes: So lately I have been craving zombies... been watching zombie movies... reading zombies books... playing zombie games... Hahahaha then one night I had a dream about the scouts facing the zombies... and so here it is. However, I haven't decided whether or not they will be scouts or not... Let me know what you all think!

Also, for any of you rabies experts out there, yes I know hydrophobia is not a real symptom, but it was thought to be for a long time. For all curious about what I am talking about, let me explain. It was thought that animals and humans who were infected with rabies developed a fear of water. This is not true, rabies is transferred through saliva and so when infected the glands swell making it neighly impossible for one to swallow. So rabies infected mammals stay away from water cause they choke on it and such. So in truth... they are not actually scared of the water. :) In my story however... we are going to make this true. So I don't want any flames about that! Hahaha I should hope I know about rabies... after all my job has to do with it! :D

R&R


End file.
